Never Let Me Go
by cinematic daydreams
Summary: Just when Ethan seemed to be getting over the vampire who he fell in love and turned him, but then disappeared without notice, it all changes one morning. Old emotions are coming back, and it seems as if they are stronger than ever. He'd do anything just for her to stay - even if it means never letting her go. / Etharah. One-shot.


**Author's Note:**

_I've always been a fan of MBAV, but I've never actually thought about writing a fanfiction for Etharah ever, but after the first part of the date episode, I couldn't help but just write a little one-shot about them. I thought it was really about time. So you might not recognize me or anything, because I'm not a usual writer, but anyway …_

_I'm going to kill the cliché right here. In most of the fanfictions in the archive I've read, Ethan is always a werewolf. But just to torture you all and give you something new, I thought it would be cool to have him as a vampire instead, you know? So he's just slightly OOC because of that. Not too much of a future!fic, but I guess three years in time or something isn't too much, right? _

_Well, I don't want to give the whole story away. The summary was enough :P Please enjoy this one-shot. (: _

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Seriosuly. If I owned My Babysitter's A Vampire, do you think I would be writing on this site?_

**:::**

The Sunday morning wasn't as misty as it always was in the fall that day in White Chapel. The minute Ethan walked down the stairs of an apartment he shared with his best friend, Benny, and his girlfriend, Erica, he knew something had shifted in their small town, and that the change was taking place somewhere near, somewhere close to him. He could feel that this day was maybe going to be like no other.

Maybe it was the fact that the grass was mysteriously beginning to become greener, even though it's supposed to be dying. Maybe it was the fact that their neighbor's dog was barking uncontrollably next door. Erica awake, watching TV in the living room, just mindlessly surfing through the channels was nothing new at all.

Ethan made his way slyly to the kitchen, prepared to get the glass of blood he'd put in the fridge the night before, just in case he wanted a midnight snack, or if he was feeling a little thirsty in the morning. For some weird reason unknown, he liked his blood cold.

He opened the fridge, the light causing his pupils to dilate ever so slightly as he reached his arm inside the appliance and taking the glass of red liquid and settling it down onto the kitchen counter. He shut the fridge shut, his eyes hovering over the cup of blood that was still next to him. Sometimes, when the brunet was having a humane moment, the sight would just send shivers right down his spine, causing him to shudder aloud.

"If you're just going to look at it, might as well not let it go to waste. There are hungry people in this house, you know." Erica's voice didn't surprised Ethan in any way. He was used to her sneaking up on her. It's not as if he never heard her coming. Ethan turned his head at the blonde, who was now standing in the middle of the kitchen, a hand sassily placed onto her hip.

Ethan grabbed the cup and brought it to his lips without hesitance, all of the red drink going down in one big gulp, the burning sensation running down his throat. When it reached where it needed to, the thirst disappeared completely, and he felt at ease. He smirked at Erica. "Beat you to it." He shrugged then. "Why bother me so early in the morning when there are stacks of pints in the bathroom?"

It may sound disturbing, but because there wasn't a basement located in the apartment building, and there was no other unsuspicious area of hiding blood, so the gang hid it in their apartment bathroom.

Erica sighed. "It's so far away," she whined. "I don't feel like it." You'd think because she was a vampire, it would be easy to just zap there and come back.

Ethan rolled his eyes, and at that very moment, he could hear his best friend making a descend down the passage, and when he looked up, he saw him walking into the living room in his blue gown, his expression still seeming a bit out of it. He was still half asleep.

"So nice of you to join us," Ethan said, directing the wizard's head around, looking at the two, his next destination being the kitchen. The first thing he did was wrapping his arms around Erica's waist, and then buried his face into her neck, a groan coming from him.

"Erica, I'm tired," Benny said, as if he were a kid.

Before they started getting all physical like they always did in the mornings, Ethan would flee, as he always did, and run off to do his daily morning jog. Vampires had to keep in shape.

**:::**

When in public, Ethan had learnt to never switch on the vampire speed thing. He jogged at the pace of a normal college student, but unlike one, his runs lasted way longer. One of the benefits of actually getting fit without feeling it because of his immortal irregularities. He could think when running – just get lost in his own world, to when things were perfect.

Like most guys in college, Ethan was having a girl phase, but never telling them about who he really was. He was quite the ladies' man to say the least, since being a vampire had shaped him up a little bit, and he was magically looking more attractive than he ever did in his high school career.

The relationships he had never lasted though. Sometimes, it just happened they walked on him doing something supernatural, and moved out of the state, changing their name and all that shit. It had nothing on Ethan, though.

He didn't mean to come across as a little bit of a player. He was just skimming through girls until he met the right one – and maybe then they could be like Benny and Erica, the two most completely opposite combination of people to ever live, but still managed to be completely in love with each other. Ethan was a little jealous of their relationship.

Breaking him from his thoughts, he heard someone in the far distance calling his name, but they were approaching fast.

"Ethan!"

He came to an abrupt stop, nearly tripping over something. When he did stop, he heard the voice that was all too familiar to him call his name again. Ethan could feel his imaginary heartbeat start to speed up. He didn't know whether to panic, to run, to stay, or whether to be happy. A flood of different emotions just washed over him all at once.

How could one voice bring back so many memories?

The footsteps that seemed to follow the voice stopped, and stiffly, but with his head somehow held high, he turned around, nearly jumping out of his skin the fright he was given. It wasn't a scared fright. He was more surprised, _amazed_ that their paths had crossed again. He gulped, looking at the ground, then looking up at the eyes that were burning holes into his soul.

The last time he saw those eyes they'd been full of sadness, of regret, of disappointment. Now they looked determined. She was still the same Sarah Ethan remembered – _gorgeous_, with her cascading brown locks, the big brown eyes and the forever-glossed full lips that drove him mad. She still looked as fierce as hell in general, not just some other pretty face. It wasn't as if she awoke from the dead, because she was wearing something different to what she has the last time they made an encounter. Ethan was trying to hide how re-attracted he was to her once again.

"Ethan." Sarah said, a hint of a sigh sounding.

The space between them wasn't big at all, but Ethan still felt as if he was miles away from the brunette.

He shook his head. "What do you want? Are you here to laugh in my face?" he barely held back a snarl, but he couldn't help but snap a little bit. "Tell me what an idiot I was for believing everything you said?"

"Ethan, please just listen to me," Sarah said, her voice proving close to tears, her eyes pleading and desperate. It was hard for Ethan to switch it _all_ off. After all, a few years ago, these two were madly in love. He thought they were going to be together forever – but that's what gets your heart broken, he realized. Thinking too much.

Ethan turned around, about to flee, but Sarah's hand caught his wrist, and once it did, it kept a tight grip. The brunet couldn't help but his underneath his breath, feeling his reflexes start to kick in, his fangs growing out. He looked back at the girl that used to be his whole world and bit his tongue. "Please?" She pleaded.

His Adam's apple bobbed up and down, until he looked back up at the female vampire, and suddenly, he felt something in the pit of his stomach.

Was it possible for a vampire to get butterflies?

**:::**

_Ethan's eyes burnt into Sarah's, which were tear-filled, her fingers continuously running through her hair. It was late at night, the surroundings cold and misty in white Chapel's local graveyard. The wind was beginning to howl, the moon a bright crescent, and the trees dancing, their claws moving against the air. Nothing could be heard, and nothing needed to be said._

_Sarah didn't like the fact that she could no longer hear the sound of her boyfriend's heartbeat – even if she tried. _

_The fact that actually scared her the most, however, was that she was the one to stop it. _

_She couldn't help it – he was in danger. Jesse knew that she didn't want to change him, and he knew that if he attacked Ethan, she'd have to. He only did this to agitate her, and she knew that. Sarah's biggest weakness was Ethan, and she couldn't stand that fact of facing this world without him. She regretted being so selfish. She should have just let him go. _

_But he'd always wanted to turn, and he wanted to just to be with her forever. He didn't care what anyone else thought, all he wanted was Sarah._

_Their love was dangerous, and they both knew that. Being together would be nearly impossible, but as long as they had each other, they could face anything – even Jesse. _

_But not this. _

_Sarah would never be able to live with herself after __this__. This was bad. She loved the fact that he was __normal. Her being the person that took that away from him made her blood boil, made her just want to kill something. Helping him through his first few hours had been agonizing, but now that the worst was over, she knew that them, as a couple, would only get worse from here._

"_He knew that you were my weakness, and he used it against me," Sarah said, starting to pace back and forth, her heels sinking into the damp soil, as if it had just rained. It was just the sprinklers though. "God, why am I such a freaking softie?"_

"_This is all I've ever wanted, Sarah," Ethan said, his tone serious, and his figure still. It made Sarah shudder just slightly. "There have been other things, things even worse. We can get through this. We always get through things like this."_

"_Not like this," Sarah stopped, her arms going hysterical. "This is bad, Ethan. This is really bad." She stopped, looking at the ground, trying to stop the tears that she had currently possessed from falling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry," the brunette sobbed. "I – I just did it because I care about you." And she did. Maybe it wasn't only because she'd wanted Ethan to stay, but she knew he would've. If she let her go, it probably would have haunted her for the rest of her days. Which was a very _long _time. _

_His unbelievably still warm arms wrapped around her tightly. "It's okay," he said into her hair, sighing. Sarah's head snuggled into his chest. "It's all going to be okay."_

_Sarah struggled out of his grasp, and saw his face looked a little hurt. "No!" she said loudly. "It won't! You should be able to graduate, go to college, meet the girl you'll marry, have kids – all of that! You're never going to get any of that with me, Ethan. I knew that if I fell in love with you, I'd give you limits. But I couldn't help it! I can't help it but now here I am and here you …" Sarah trailed off, not being able to continue without full on bursting into tears. _

"_I don't care about any of that, Sarah! As long as I have you, none of that matters," the brunet said, desperate to get his girlfriend into accepting that she was going to have to get used to this sooner or later. He didn't want to be fighting with her; he didn't want her to regret changing him. Now they could really be together forever. _

"_Yes, it does!" Sarah argued. "I wanted you to be normal. I don't want you going through what I've been going through, Ethan, because it's horrible! I can't even describe how upset it makes me just to think you're going to have to go through it." Ethan figured it would just be better to let his girlfriend just cool off for a little bit. Hopefully, she'd get over it. She always did. He felt so bad for putting her through this – making her upset. But surely, she wanted to be with him forever too. "I really _fucked_ up, didn't I, Ethan?"_

"_Sarah …" Ethan tried to chase after Sarah, but she turned around, rejecting his affection. "Please just calm down." Ethan also put his fingers nervously through his hair. "It's going to be okay."_

"_I need to think," Sarah said, turning back to Ethan. "I'm sorry but this … this is just too much for me." And just like that, his love was gone. He figured that she'd go off to think about all of this, and he'd get all his advice from Erica – even though hers possibly wasn't the best, especially at this stage. But he let Sarah think about it._

_Little did he know it meant disappearing for over three years, leaving him to deal with the heartbreak and sorrow of her leaving him all alone when he possibly needed her most._

**:::**

They were sitting under a tree in the graveyard, just sitting in silence, looking beyond all of the active people – runners, mothers with children, business men, teenagers and their friends. There wasn't a lot of mist this morning, so it wasn't too hard to see beyond hell's fence. It wasn't that bad. The scene was pretty during the day – it had bright and colorful flowers set upon the tombstones of loved ones, green and orange bushes, almost bare trees and the sun was still continuing to rise, the rays hitting the skin of the vampires through the leaves of the branches above them.

When Ethan looked over and saw the girl wasn't bursting into flames, he looked down at her finger and saw the ring he'd found her what seemed like centuries ago to help her with that, her problem with the sun. He looked down at his own, seeing his own ring that protected him from the sun; one Benny had helped him create.

Ethan remembered when he first brought Sarah to that tree, to the place where he'd think, just try and calm down in the middle of all the mayhem they dealt with in high school. They never really talked here. They just sat in each other's reach, enjoying each other's company. There was no need for words then.

But right now, Sarah had so much to say.

Sarah looked at her past love's profile, seeing his jaw clenched, as if he were strongly resisting the temptation to just jump onto her and rip her into pieces. She knew she had to explain, though, before he did. "I know you must hate me," Sarah began, her voice croaking. "But I only did it because I was scared, okay? I was scared for you. I was trying to protect you."

"No, Sarah," Ethan argued, looking at the brunette in the eyes. "What you did wasn't to protect me at all." He turned away from her, throwing his head back, his locks weaving in between the bark he'd hit his head upon. "You did it because you're a shallow person. You were so in love with the human form of me that you weren't ready to accept me as a vampire." Sarah opened her mouth, about to object to this statement, but then Ethan chuckled. "Might not be the only reason you did it," he added. "But it was a part of it."

"Maybe," Sarah shrugged, sighing, feeling a bit hopeless now, seeing that this wasn't taking very much effect. "But once I realized that me leaving wouldn't make you human again, I tried to run straight back to be with you."

Ethan raised his eyebrow, looking at Sarah now. "But?"

"It was near impossible. You wouldn't believe how much vampires there are in LA, and how demanding and damn right annoying they are. They just wouldn't let me go. But once I got here three months ago, I was hoping to run into you or something, and then I saw you once, but I didn't know how to approach you. I thought you'd … you know, lose it." Sarah was nearly in tears now, and Ethan was looking down at her, feeling a little bit bad for her. Nobody liked seeing women cry. "What I did wasn't forgivable." Sarah couldn't help but burst into tears now. "And I lost you because I was so stupid."

Ethan didn't need an apology from her, a freaking speech that would bore him to death. He could _see_, just by the way he looked at her that she was sorry. When Sarah felt his arms (which were a little bigger than the last time she received one of his hugs) wrap around her tiny frame, she felt relief and snuggled her face into his shirt, sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm sorry," she always said in between sobs, Ethan rubbing his hand up and down her back, his chin of her head.

"I know," he said softly, feeling his insides ache at the sight of the girl he maybe still loved crumbling in front of him. "I'm sorry too."

"I never meant to hurt you, Ethan," Sarah said. "I would never want to hurt you and you know that. I thought what I was doing everyone some good, you know? Nothing I ever seem to do these days goes right." Ethan kissed the top of her head, feeling his eyes water a bit too. He was always the one who stayed strong out of the two of them, and even though they weren't together anymore, he still felt the need to. It was just a habit.

They sat in silence a little bit, like they used to, listening the sound of the other's breathing. Sarah's presence calmed Ethan down more than he thought it would, and how couldn't feel more relief that she was back here in his arms, like old times.

Sarah was the one to break the silence. "Do you forgive me?"

Ethan nodded, sighing. "I do." He didn't easily forgive people.

Sarah looked up at him and smiled. "Well, then, I guess my mission's been accomplished." And just like that, she stood up, and if the last three minutes had not occurred at all. Ethan's brows furrowed. What did she mean by mission accomplished? His imaginary heartbeat sped up again. When he saw her looking down at him sorrowfully.

"Wait." Ethan jumped up. "You're leaving me again?" His was just inches away from her now, and he was staring at her, her hazel eyes just looking determinedly back at him.

"I've got to," Sarah said. "You've got a whole other life that I've let develop. You don't need me anymore. I'll be around, but I don't think me being around a lot is going to be good for us." Ethan inhaled sharply. Sarah's eyes sparkled, and he felt his blood rush when Sarah's hand came in contact with his cheek. She smiled. "You've grown so much, you know that?"

It was funny she said that, because Ethan couldn't grow at all. But he knew what the brunette meant. Ethan closed his eyes and put his hand over hers, inhaling her scent. She still smelt like she always did – blood, which she covered up by wearing Britney Spears perfume. Ethan slowly opened up his eyes again. "And what if I told you I want you to stay? Would you?"

A new set of tears raced down the girl's cheek. This was harder than it needed to be. They both couldn't help the old feeling that just returned so quickly. Ethan's hand also made its way to her cheek, and with his thumb, he wiped away the newly formed tears. "Maybe I'd consider." She choked out.

"If I said I loved you, though, would you stay for sure?" Ethan asked her, and she bit on her bottom lip, nodding slowly, but still very sure. All she wanted right now was for him to love her again, when her feelings for him were never actually lost. They still stayed, and they still remain. "I love you," Ethan said, a tear sliding down his cheek now as well.

"Then I'll stay," Sarah said softly. "I'll stay for you, Ethan."

"How do I know you won't leave me again?"

There was a hovering silence between the two, just looking at each other lovingly. Sarah looked at Ethan's lips, swallowing, her breathing becoming just slightly hitched. She'd longed to kiss those lips once again, and to prove him wrong, she was also going to grant her own wish. She lifts her lips to him, but Ethan was the one who went the rest of the way.

When their lips finally met again, the world around them just faded away, and it was only them and the moment. No tongue was fighting for dominance, they were just moving in sync, their lips still fitting together as perfectly as they did three years ago. Ethan's hands went around Sarah's hips, bringing her closer to him, until there was no longer a space between them. The male vampire could barely keep control of himself. If it weren't for them being in public, he would have sworn to have taken her, right then and there.

Fighting the strong temptation, Ethan lifted his lips only a millimeter away from Sarah's, so they were still touching. They were breathing heavily, just looking into each other's eyes, seeing that burning passion that they'd failed to realize just minutes earlier. "I love you so much," Ethan said huskily. "You have no idea." Everything just felt so right.

"You don't know how badly I've been waiting to hear that," Sarah said, giving each a smile. "Although I don't think everyone will have the same opinion." Ethan raised an eyebrow. "How are Benny, Erica and Rory doing?"

Ethan inched away a little bit to laugh. Sarah started joining in the laughter as well. "You wouldn't believe how much has changed around here since you disappeared." Ethan's features turned serious. "But that won't happen again, will it?"

Sarah pecked him softly on the lips. "As long as you promise me to never let me go."

**:::**

**Author's Note:**

_And there you have it (: Not much, but it's enough. It's just a little one-shot, nothing to hectic. I hope you enjoyed this (: Please drop a review or something. It would be really swell to hear what you guys think of this. _

_Keep amazing,_

_Nia (: x_


End file.
